


Morning Thoughts

by beluzita24



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beluzita24/pseuds/beluzita24





	Morning Thoughts

Garrett opened his eyes slowly. His body was still asleep but his mind was waking up. 'No, let me sleep a bit more.' He was feeling sore, the good kind of sore. Images from last night came flooding back to him. _Anders' back flexing when Garrett's hand grabbed his hair in a pony tail. Anders purring under him_. He stretched his arm to the side expecting to feel Anders' body, but his lover wasn't there. _He fell on him exhausted and sweaty, and whispered “I love you” right in Anders' ear, just before falling asleep_. Of course he had to go and ruin it as he always did, the wrong words coming out of his mouth, no, not the wrong words, the wrong timing. Anders had said nothing and he didn't blame him, it was the second time they've slept together, but he really felt that way.

He knew about his feelings the moment he realized that he got anxious when it was near the time Anders would show up at the cafe. Flirting was easy, a little awkward at first, but things were easier once you've seen his smile, his _real_ smile, not that mirthless smile that always failed to reach his eyes. The first time he beamed at him he stole his heart, his soul and shook his world.

'Oh! Maker why?' Garrett thought and buried his head deeply in the pillow, as if he could somehow disappear and escape from his misery. Now that he finally has a chance, or _had_ a chance with Anders and he goes and messes it up. Why couldn't he just shut up and think for a moment before blurting the first thing that popped in his mind? Anders still had open wounds from a past relationship and Garrett knew he hadn't told him everything. His past was a heavy burden. Garrett had been through some shit himself, but the past is there to help us grow and make us who we are, not to rule over us. He will have to call Anders later, and if he was lucky, he had only left because he had to work early or... something, not because he got scared by Garrett's words.

His growling stomach brought him back to the present. The last thing he had was twelve hour ago and that sushi they ate was already gone this morning. The smell of freshly made pancakes reached him. 'Merrill must be making pancakes next door' he thought. She loves baking on Sundays, 'maybe I can drop by and eat some,' maybe he can occupy his mind with their lives. But if Bela is awake she'll want to know about his date last night and he didn't want to talk about that, _with her_. Yet not only could he smell a waft of pancakes but he began to hear a tune, it was low and distant. _~Here comes the sun.~_ 'What are these girls doing?' He stood up, found his boxer under the bed and smirked at the image of Anders taking them off last night, so clumsily, aching for him. His dick twitched. 'Not now.' He opened the door and the tune was clearer now. _~It's been a long, cold lonely winter.~_ Garrett dimly realized that the sound was coming from his kitchen. _~It feels like years since it's been here.~_ And that beautiful smell was also emanating from his kitchen. _~Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.~_ Anders was standing in the kitchen facing the stove, fully dressed yet messier than the night before, with his hair tied in a clumsy bun that let Garrett spot a small hickey he didn't recalled doing. _~The smiles returning to their faces.~_ Suddenly it struck him. The voice he was hearing, so sweet and soft was Anders'. Maker, was it possible that he could fall in love even more with that man? He resisted the urge of striding across the room and kiss the hell out of him. _~And I say, It's all right.~_ Anders finished the song, which fitted with his mood and the sunlight streaming through the window. It was such a perfect scene that Garrett wished he could capture the moment forever.

“I didn't know you could sing,” Garrett's husky voice strongly contrasted with Anders' who froze in place. Garrett saw how quickly a reddish tone covered his cheeks.

“There are a couple of things you haven't found out about me yet... _love_.” Anders answered timidly. Garrett was in awe, love, that wasn't exactly the word he was expecting after last night. He blinked and suddenly Anders was next to him smiling as he planted a kiss on Garrett's bushy beard.


End file.
